


Wark

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis gets after Gladiolus for recklessness.
Series: Chocono [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Wark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis plods down the grass hill at a dignified pace, wings tight at his side, tail in check—he can sense that there’s no danger around that requires any large displays, which is precisely the problem. Only last night, this field was infested with vile beasts, and suddenly it’s wide open: nothing but plush green grass that’s ripe for the taking. Gladiolus is calmly grazing smack dab in the middle of it, his dark brown plumage sticking out like a sore thumb.

He doesn’t even stop when Ignis reaches him. Ignis has to knock into his side to draw his attention, and then he draws up to his full height—easily the most enormous friendly creature Ignis knows.

Ignis is thin, lean, and not at all afraid of Gladiolus. He squawks, flapping his wings, gesturing to the field around them in general, a clear scolding fire in his eyes. It’s obvious what he’s asking—was Gladiolus the one to drive away that particularly vicious naga.

Gladiolus puffs up. It’s clear that not only did he do it, but he’s _proud_ of it, even though he’s setting a terrible example for the younger members of their herd. Ignis squawks indignantly at him. They’re supposed to be the older ones. The _smarter_ ones. And they need to demonstrate how _not_ to get themselves killed.

But Gladiolus just stares Ignis down like Ignis is the one being obtuse. Ignis isn’t truly surprised. He knows that Gladiolus has tried to teach Noctis a few offensive moves more than once, but Noctis is a precious, beautiful bird that should never have his feathers so much as ruffled, and Ignis will be damned if Gladiolus ever gets him into trouble. Not to mention poor Prompto, who’s much too sweet for all of this fighting nonsense. 

Gladiolus huffs and draws his wings out. He just doesn’t understand. _His_ wings are massive, but Noctis’ sleek black ones and Prompto’s tiny golden tufts aren’t built for the battlefield. Ignis flares his wings right back, insisting Gladiolus back down. 

Plainly disgruntled, Gladiolus does. Ignis might be the one creature alive that can cow him. He folds his pretty wings back against his side and bristles. Ignis breathes a _kweh_ of relief. He knows the nights are getting longer. He knows the wilderness is dangerous. But he’s just... not ready to let go of their innocence.

Gladiolus knows. He reaches out and nuzzles Ignis’ neck with his beak, offering some comfort. Ignis relents too. Sooner or later, he will let Gladiolus toughen up their friends. 

Then Noctis and Prompto come fluttering over out of nowhere anyway, cheerfully picking at the weeds like everything’s perfect, because Ignis makes sure it is.


End file.
